whitedayfandomcom-20200222-history
Difficulty Modes
This article is about difficulty settings found in White Day: A Labyrinth Named School and it's Remake. Original There are multiple game modes to choose from that change the difficulty of the game. *Very Easy (Wang Easy) **Added in patch 1.10 **Easier with the fewest scares **Haunted Head Ghost removed **Brightness increased **Plentiful items **Mobile Phone hints **Janitor's AI is less intelligent **Some endings are unattainable **Almost Infinite stamina *Easy **Easier with fewer scares **Haunted Head Ghost removed **Brightness slightly increased **Janitor is slightly more intelligent **Some endings are unattainable **Mobile Phone hints **No dizziness *Normal **Just right, so you can get the most out of White Day **Haunted Head Ghost is present **All endings are available **Mobile Phone hints not present **Even if you open the menu, it proceeds in real time. **If you clear the White Chrysanthemum ending, the Alternate skin & Custom Skin menu opens. *Hard ( Available upon completion of Normal mode ) **More difficult **Ghosts are more restless **Area is much darker **Janitor can kill you in fewer hits **No pen ( No saving ) **Much easier to run out of stamina **Fewer coins **Fewer health items **Time limit ( Time Limit from In-game to 12 midnight [ Real time ] ) **Janitor's AI is very intelligent ( The Detection range of Janitor is strengthened ) *Real ( Wang Real ) ( Available upon completion of Normal mode ) **Added in patch 1.10 **Most difficult with the greatest amount of scares **A black fog is present, which inhibits player visibility **Janitor can kill you in fewer hits **Much easier to run out of stamina **Time limit ( Time Limit from In-game to 12 midnight [ Real time ] ) **No pen ( No saving ) **No Janitor's Cooldown time **The janitor's AI is much more intelligent than that of Hard mode ( The Detection range of Janitor is significantly strengthened ) **(Most other Hard mode features apply here) Remake * Very Easy [ Wang Easy ] ** This is suitable for people who want enjoy the game without much difficulty. ** You can run away from janitor more easily compared to the other difficulties. * Easy ** Less thrills, but more easy to play. ** You can receive phone messages as hints * Normal ** A balanced difficulty. ** You can solve a hidden puzzles and collect ghost stories. * Hard ** You can enjoy the thrills of the game in a harder difficulty. ** You can encounter the hidden ghosts in school * Hell [ Wang(King) Real ] ** There are no saves, but a pen with 'the ability to retry when the game is over' is usable. ** Improvement of Janitors AI compared to hard mode ** Hidden items appeared ** Janitors notification icons do not appear. ** Beacons for Items do not appear ** Collection Items for Special Costumes. Notes *As the difficulty increases, the damage you receive increases, brightness decreases, ghosts and janitors become more intelligent, and the chance of heart rate increases. *In "Hard" and "Real" difficulties, you cannot save the Original game, as you cannot obtain the marker pens. In the remake you can save the game during any difficulty. *"Hard" and "Real" difficulties give the player a 2-hour time limit to complete the game. If the time limit runs out, the player loses. In the remake there is no time limit for the harder difficulties. *In "Very Easy" and "Easy" difficulties, you cannot obtain the Sanitary Gloves, since your heart rate will not increase. *In "Very Easy" and "Easy" difficulties, you can obtain hints by receiving SMS messages on your cell phone. *Originally only "Very Easy", "Easy" and "Normal" are available from the start. To unlock "Hard" and "Real" the player has to complete the game once/on "Normal". A patch enables all 5 difficulties to be available from the start. Gallery Modeselect.png Difficulty remake.png Diffi.png Screenshot 2015-12-10-20-58-57.png|Ending collection puzzles Category:Game Modes Category:Menus Category:White Day: A Labyrinth Named School Category:Gameplay elements